


Royals & Rebels

by Emerald_Trix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Royalty, Slavery, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Trix/pseuds/Emerald_Trix
Kudos: 1





	Royals & Rebels

'It's a stupid apple!' Elise thought to herself as she ran from the guards, only minutes after swiping the fruit from a vendor’s cart.The guards that ran after her didn't have their weapons out--yet. The male's shouting after her as well as calling out to others to get her if they were around.

Elise racked her brain for the worst case scenario, and it wasn't pretty. She ducked down one of the alleyways that branched off of the road.

The guards followed her into the alley. 

"Stop!" One of them shouted.

"I would, but at the moment that seems like a horrible idea." Elise quips, climbing a ladder that someone had left next to a window.

The guard scoffed, grabbing the bottom of the ladder. He took only a second to decide whether he would climb after her or shake her down. Elise gasped, her grip slipping. She fell back to the ground. 

" Ow.." She muttered, glad she hadn’t been up too far.

The guard grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to her feet with her arms behind her.  
Elise’s shoulders slumped; she knew this was not going to end well. 

The guard was unready for the sudden punch that hit him, coming from a third-party. The man released the girl as the impact took him by surprise, and another hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away. The two of them broke off in a run.

Elise was in shock, and it took her a few seconds to comprehend that she should be running with the figure dragging her. She finally started running at the same pace as the other.

"Come on. I know a back-street." He said back at her, not even glancing behind him as he pulled her along.

"Okay but who are you?" She asks her curiosity getting the better of her as they ran along.

"Ask me that when we aren't in pursuit 'kay?" The boy called back, dodging civilians as they ran. He gripped her hand for a second, about to run into a cart instead he swerved, yanking her to himself to make sure she wasn't hit as well.  
Elise nodded eyes wide at nearly getting hit." Thanks." She tells the unnamed male who has helped her.

The male did not respond. He merely started running again. The guards still yelling after them. People they passed, looked like they were just shaking their heads. None tried to help, and it seemed like the guards were starting to give up the chase. One of the people they passed pointed in a direction. The raven haired in front of her nodded and went off in the direction.

Elise picked up her pace to try and keep up. She had to admit she has no clue why this man would help her. Especially when most don't care at all what happens to girls who live on the street.

The male finally decided to duck into a certain alley. The boy sliding down the dark lot area before speeding behind a curtain. He instantly stopped, hand over Elises mouth, holding her to his chest. The fabric fluttered a bit as it calmed from being thrown open. The shouts came closer.

Elise's heart was racing at the close proximity to the Man. That and because of the obvious danger just outside.

He kept them there for a few more minutes. The boy just waiting until he could be sure the coast was clear. He finally released the girl, pushing open the curtain.

Elise looked at the boy hoping now that they were out of danger.

"Were clear." He voiced, as if reading her mind.

"Thanks now exactly who are you and why did you help me?" Elise asks the boy not used to someone helping a thief even if it was just an apple.

"You new around here?" The boy answered with a question.

"No I've been here about seven years." Elise responded back.

"You don't know of Crow?" He blinked at her, pointing at himself.

"Uh no... should I?" Elise questions hesitant.

"Thief extraordinaire?" This supposed 'Crow' blinked at her. "You seriously don’t know who I am?"

Elise shook her head ." Nope. Sorry Crow but I've never heard of you."

"Wow... Okay, I guess I need to up my game." Crow smiled. "Well then, time for introductions~ Names Crow." The boy bowed slightly. "M'lady's is?" He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips with a smirk.

"Elise." She says with a curtsy pulling her hand back.

"Pleasure," he grins. The boy standing back up.

"Like wise." She smiles.

"Well, my lady, it's time for me to go." He smiled back to her, kissing her hand once more. The male released it.

"Maybe we shall meet under better reasons." Elise tells the lad.

"Or I could take you out to eat." He grinned. "I know this place with delicious apples." The boy smirked.

Elise giggled." I don't know . I'm sure that's not proper for male and a woman who hardly know one another to do that." She teased

"Whoever said such a thief wouldn't know of such vulgar things?" The male teased back in retaliation.

"Quite true.. hmm I guess I'll join you then." She smirked

The male shook his head. "We should probably try to stick to the shadows still." Crow informed. He then took off his top layer of shirt, grabbing the closest random shirt and replacing it over the scraggly bottom dirty white one to somewhat slightly change his appearance.

Elise nodded." Could you turn around please?" She asks. Nicely so she could change her look as well.

Crow nodded with a shrug. The male turning, he stood still and alert in case this girl changed her opinion about being friendly toward her savior.

Elise took off her shirt using a hidden knife cut it into a few pieces and wrapped it around her torso pulling her skirt up a little she used what was left of it as a ribbon in her that she had braided."done." She says tapping his shoulder.

"Fancy," he commented, flicking her braid.  
"Well I had to change what I was wearing and I don't really have anything to change into so this." Elise shrugs not really thinking it was anything fancy hell one wrong move and she might flash someone .

"Want my sweater? I was gonna trade it for this shirt, but I also have my under shirt." The male explained, moving to strip his top again.

"That's alright you kind of need it more with them now having eyes for you more so than me at this second." Elise pointed out putting her up to gesture it wasn't needed.

The male shrugged. "Honestly, most of the time they just give up." He smirked.

Elise smiled." Well they do wear out rather quick." She agrees with a small laugh.

"They are old men." Crow nodded. "Well, m'lady, shall we be going?"

"We shall." Elise says peeking out the door before exiting into the street.

"How'd you end up stealing?" Crow questioned, following along behind her.

"Been on my own since I was ten so it was either steal or stoop to other methods that I prefer not speaking about." Elise comments holding back the shudder to what she had almost did." What about you?

"Mum's died when I was born." He shrugged.

Elise eyes widened." I’m sorry it must of been hard growing up without her in your life at all..." Elise says sadly

"Its nothing to worry about, I'm used to everything at this point. I've fend for myself long enough since our entire family fortune goes to my elder brother. No one really cares about me." He said in a teasing voice. "How about we go get those apples?" He questioned to change topics. Crow was confused with himself. He'd never been this open with anyone before. Especially not a stranger.

Elise was kind of confused as well but not on him being so open but the fact his family was well off apparently yet he still stole."alright yeah let's get the apples." She agrees to change the subject

" I would also just want to point out the apple wasn't for me."

"Who was it for?" Crow blinked back at her. His oddly coloured red eyes shining slightly from under the messy hair covering them.  
"My siblings." Elise says simply not trusting him enough to tell their names or genders.

"Oh, how many do you have?" He questioned, glancing away and most likely thinking about his own elder brother he had said about earlier.

"Twelve." She answers a small smile at the thought of them.

"That's a lot." He blinked, only ever having to have really needed to deal with his 'Doppelganger'.

"Yeah it is but we've got each other's backs. Not like we would ever find a real home all of us being misfits."Elise shrugs having learned to deal with it over time.

Crow hummed back at her. The male noting how they were arriving the stand.

"So do you have a plan?" Elise asks crow seeing the stand.

"No." He stated bluntly.

"Hmm.." Elise says in thought snapping she got an idea." How fast can you swipe apples if the owner is distracted?"

"Id say faster than you could." He smirked back. "Though my main problem would be where to store 13 apples that I take out."

"You can use the shawl part of my skirt.." she says removing fabric that had been tied about her waist." Hide you'll know when to strike." Elise says with a smirk.

"Don't die, partner." The male said to get, wrapping the shawl around his own torso though, like one to carry a child.

"I don't plan too." Elise whispers before taking her knife out giving herself a little paper cut she squeezed it putting the blood in her face and shirt. Once done with that she forced tears into her eyes."Sir SIR please help my my brother he fell and I I don't know what to do!" She exclaims at the man at the stall tears trailing down her face across the blood smudge.

"Oh my! Where??" The old man quickly questioned back st her.

"Over there by the fountain sir! He tripped and he-e isn't getting back up!" Elise tell the elder man hoping this worked

"You should go get the royal guard!" The male stated, standing yet not yet moving to help.

"I tried sir they wouldn't listen...because I was a girl." She says tearfully

The male sighed. He moved over. "Alright, let's go try and see if we can fish them out."

"Thank you sir! Thank you he's over here!" Elise points running a head.

The man nodded, going after her even if it was a bit slower. Crow took the cue. He passed by, slipping apples silently into the shawl. The boy grabbed 13, 12 for the siblings and one for Elise.  
Elise got to the well first looking in her eyes widened slightly. Quickly she hid her surprise at the boy at the bottom of the well.

Crow hid the bag so he went to go inform Elise of the finished job. He glanced toward her, seeing the wide eyed look of the tender and hers face. The boy quickly took for the top of a cart, looking down the well. There was someone in there. Crow sighed. He grabbed some rope from under his shirt and around his torso - which he did constantly use to scale walls. The boy jumped down, moving past the crowd starting to form. Before anyone could question him, he hooked the grapple end of the rope around a large rock and proceeded to jump into the well without a word.

The person at the bottom of the well stirred a little with a groan. There was blood on the person's head from the fall.

"Ah shit," Crow mumbled. "He's alive." He called back to the forming crowd. The boy slowly picking up the unconscious body. Crow tied the rope around it's waist. "Someone up there pull'em up!"

Elise grabbed the rope and started to pull on it. The dead weight was almost too much for her though.

Crow tried to help boost up the body. Another boy ran behind the girl to help pull up the rope.  
With the other two's help they managed to pull the body up.Elise hid any surprise she had at finding it was her twin sister granted very few could tell she was a girl with wearing pants and having her hair cut short like a males.

"Toss the rope back down!" Crow called from below, looking up the wall to see where he could climb.

Elise untied it from the girl and sent one end of the rope back down." Grab on." Elise tells him

Crow nodded. The male grabbing the rope with one hand And the wall with another to climb up.  
Elise and the boy from before held on to the rope pulling crow back up.

Crow crawled over the ledge once up. The boy sliding down. "Are they okay?" He questioned having identified the gender in the well.

"They still have a heart beat for now all it's going to take is time." Elise says with a frown having checked her sisters pulse and the wound on her head.

"You know them?" Crow questioned. Noting the concern.

"Yes it's one of my siblings." Elise says looking up at crow. The girl on the ground groaned attempting to blink her eyes open it being way too bright.

Crow's eyes widened slightly. The boy moving to rip some of his white ruggy undershirt to wrap around the others head in a makeshift bandage

"What happened?" The girls voice cracked from lack of use. She couldn't remember what exactly happened or where she was for that matter. 

"You fell in the well and hit your head is all I know so far." Elise whispers to not hurt the girls head worse then it probably was.

"Let's get her home." Crow glanced to Elise.

Elise nodded she lifted lizs head up making sure that she hadn't damaged her neck in anyway.

Crow moved to take Liz into his arms for her. The boy letting the girls weight mainly lean onto his chest. The weight was someone heavy for his more lean muscles, but he could handle for now.

"You sure you can carry her?" Elise asks softly seeing the strain he had at lifting the girl.

"It's fine. You just get the apples under the cart there and then we head out." The boy informed. Elise nodded looking around seeing the crowd had dispersed thankfully she quickly grabbed the apples from under the cart. Rejoining Marshall and her sister. She bit her lip in thought if she should lead him to where they lived. She decided it couldn't do much harm as long as he didn't try looking too much into anything.

" Follow me." She directed him. The boy nodded, going along at a but of a slower pace with his new weight. She stayed at the same speed as him to make sure everything was alright. The streets the were walking down went from in great shape to what looked like they were old ruins.

Crow didn't comment on it. The male just waiting till he was told where to drop off the girl. Elise came to a stop in front of what probably shouldn't even be called a building anymore pushed back the old curtain motioned him in. Crow followed behind her silently. The boy glad the girl in his arms was asleep again.

"You can lay her on top of that blanket." Elise points to a pile of straw that had a blanket over it like a bed.

"Alright," Crow nodded. The male setting the girl down. "Do you have bandages and a wet rag?"

She nodded getting a newer rag from a shelf and some water that had been in a pot to stay fresh. After bringing those over she went and got the bandages from another shelf across from them.

Crow cleaned up the wound and the surrounding area. "Not infected, but be careful to keep it clean and at least change the bandage every three days, though, every day would be better." He informed, trying to make sure everything matched with what he believed they had on standby. "Her head will be tender from bruising so keep it light and easy to lay down on. Try to keep her head and upper back somewhat elevated to be over her heart."

"How did you learn so much on the human body? I thought only healers knew that much." Elise asks curiously to the male as she got a pillow to prop up liz's head to keep her from rolling it.

"You gotta learn how to survive and take care of your body somehow." He answered vaguely. The boy finishing with the clean bandage. Her hair pulled back and matted down with the slightly now pink wet rag.

Elise hummed lifting lizs head carefully she slipped the pillow under to keep her propped up." Thanks by the way you are probably the first to help to such an extent." Elise tells him with a thankful smile.

"It's alright. It's better for us to keep our numbers up and strong." He smiled back at her softly before standing. "Well you should get those apples to your little hiding family members."

A few gasps could be heard inside the house." Yes probably if they don't want to come out and say hi since they already revealed their spots?" Elise teases lightly at the hidden children who gasped.

Crow smiled as he grabbed the shawl he'd stored the apples in. "I dunno, maybe I should keep them all to myself? Seeing as no one wants any." Crow teased.

Two of the kids that were in the rafters jumped down one behind Marshall and one in front both looking at him curiously.

Crow held one out in each hand for the kids. "Take it."  
The two looked at Elise out of the corner of their eyes before accepting the apples and climbing back up to their perch. A little girl around the age of six ran up and hid behind Elise's leg as her brother who was about 15 came out of hiding as well.

Crow smiled at the older boy, the male actually thinking they looked close in age. He tossed the other an Apple before turning back to the girl behind Elise. He crouched down. "Hello, what's your name? I'm Crow." He introduced, holding out an apple.

The boy caught it but waited for his sister to take hers before eating. The child quickly peeked out saying." My names Emilia thank you mister crow." Took the apple and ran to her brother climbing on to his back.

The boy nodded back at her before standing again. "I still have 7 more apples for whoever is shy." He smiled to no where in particular. The male turning to hand one to Elise before setting one besides the injured girl.

"A few of the older boys are probably out right now and then the last two I'm positive are still here are probably trying to sneak up on us." Elise says spotting the shaggy blonde hair of a boy behind crow and saw an extra shadow come from above.

Crow shrugged. The boy turned steadfast. He picked up the boy that had tried to scare him from behind before tickling the child.

The boy started laughing trying to wiggle out of his grasp." No-o fair! Ellie snitched." The boy gasped out in between laughs. 

Elise side stepped the other boy trying to tackle her." Ow.. thanks Ellie." The boy mumbled sitting up from the crash.

Crow set the boy down after a few seconds, tossing him an apple. "You gotta work on the stealth though. I already knew you were there, kid." He was crouched again, ruffling the boys hair. "You gotta make sure no one can hear your breathing and somehow mask your presence.  
The boy nodded taking his advice to heart. Catching the apple he took a bite taking a seat on the windowsill. 

"As for you remember to keep your shadow hidden from sight especially if it's daytime." Elise told him helping him off the ground.

"As well as, strike at the correct time, not just with your own impatience." Crow advised as he gave the second to the other boy. "Well, I'll leave the rest of the apples to you?

"Alright- woah that's a cool cart." The blonde boy interrupted Elise point out the window to the pretty carriages going by.  
Elise looked out and saw what it was rolled her eyes." The royals must have some event tonight."

Crow blinked at what the two had said the boy then mumbled a cuss. "Sorry but I gotta go." Marshall stated, making sure he wasn't leaving anything behind. He'd have to Do without his grapple for now since he had left it at the well.

Elise wondered why them saying something about the royals made him need to leave. She didn't mention it though." Be careful the guards are sure to be out full force right now." Elise warms him

"Don't worry bout a thing." He winked. "Hope to meet you again, m'lady." He bowed before saluting and running from the room.

"Likewise." Elise said watching the male go. "So.... do you like him?" The mischievous blonde asks the girl.


End file.
